Destinos entrelazados
by Stefani puelles
Summary: Universo alterno, Anna y los demás están en preparatoria, Anna es conocida por todos al igual que Hans, Kristoff esta enamorado de Anna, el problema es que Ella tiene novio. Elsa es la chica nueva y su unico interés es estudiar, ¿Habra algo que la haga cambiar de opinión? Kristanna y Helsa
1. Chapter 1

Destinos entrelazados

**Nota: hola a todos! Esta es mi primera historia de frozen, es un universo alterno donde los personajes están en preparatoria. Anna y Hans están de novios, Kristoff está enamorado de Anna y Elsa es la nueva Alumna , es muy tímida y esta completamente desinteresada en el amor,pero ¿habrá algo que la haga cambiar de opinión?**

Primer encuentro

Era un día como cualquiera en la preparatoria Irving High School, habían chicos estudiando, chicos charlando, de todo. La chica mas popular conocida por todos, no era nada mas ni nada menos que cierta chiquilla pelirroja llamada Anna, ella era admirada por su belleza y simpatía y también por que era la novia del chico mas rico de la preparatoria.

Aunque Anna tuviera de todo, no se sentía feliz, ella creía que todos sus amigos estaban con ella por interés en su popularidad y no en ella y al igual que su novio Hans, no estaba completamente seguro que él la amara por ella, Anna siempre sintió que Hans la ve solamente como un trofeo

Cuando termino la jornada de clases, Anna se dirigió a su casillero para buscar su abrigo, cuando en ese instante se cayeron algunos libros y cuadernos de allí, una mano amiga le ayudo a recoger sus cosas, Anna levanto su mirada para encontrarse con un chico de cabellos rubio.

''Um.. gracias'' dijo en voz baja

''no hay por que'' dijo con una sonrisa ''me llamo Kristoff'' Dijo estrechando su mano

''Me llamo Anna'' dijo estirando su mano

''Si lo se, quiero decir, Ya sabes, toda la escuela te conoce'' Kristoff se paso una mano por su cabello, Anna solo asintió

''Lo se'' Anna rio suavemente ''nunca te había visto antes ¿eres nuevo aquí?

'' ¿yo? No, siempre he estudiado aquí

''ya veo'' Anna sonrió ''bueno Kristoff me tengo que ir, fue un placer conocerte

''lo mismo digo, espero verte pronto''

''Por supuesto''

Mientras Anna se iba, Kristoff se quedo mirándola, era su primera conversación con Anna, la chica de su sueños. aunque sabia que ella tenia novio haría lo posible para acercarse, aunque sea como un amigo. Anna se quedo pensando en aquel chico ¿Por qué nunca lo había visto? Se preguntaba

''Anna'' aquel grito interrumpió sus pensamientos '' date prisa, Anna… te llevare a cenar a un lugar espectacular

''oh Hola, Hans''

**NOTA: Lo se, un capitulo muy corto, pero tratare que el siguiente sea mas largo**


	2. Chapter 2

Destino entrelazados

La nueva chica

Pvo normal

Y ahí estaba ella, una chica rubia de mediana estatura que entraba por la puerta principal de la escuela. Todo el mundo la quedo mirando, sobre todo los chicos, no quitaban los ojos de ella y las chicas… bueno ellas solo la miraban de pie a cabeza.

Ella es Elsa, una chica fría por fuera pero por dentro tiene un corazón de oro, ella solo vive con su tia ya que sus padres murieron en un trágico accidente cuando ella era muy pequeña. La transfirieron a esta preparatoria por que su tía se acababa de casar y entonces decidieron mudarse

Sintiéndose intimidada por las miradas camino mas rápido hasta llegar al centro de la preparatoria, no conocía a nadie y eso la hizo sentirse mas nerviosa aun, después de ese momento de pánico vio a un grupo de jóvenes, se armo de valor y toco suavemente la espalda de unos de los muchachos

'' disculpa'' dijo en voz baja '' ¿tu sabes donde esta la oficina del director?''

Hans solo rio hasta que se dio la vuelta y la vio, ¡se quedo asombrado!

''em… si pospuesto, sigues derecho y luego a la izquierda''

''gracias'' le sonrió y se dio la vuelta

'' espera… si quieres yo te puedo llevar''

''me encantaría''

'' por cierto, me llamo Elsa''

'' yo soy Hans''

Hans la miro embobado mientras ella caminaba pero su momento fue arruinado al escuchar las burlas de sus amigos.

''cierra la boca, Hans te entraran las moscas''

'' mira lo rojo que se puso.. creo que se le olvido respirar'' rio uno de sus amigos

'' ya cállense'' Hans le lanzo una mirada asesina

* * *

Al otro sector de la preparatoria, Anna estaba sentada en las bancas, charlando con sus amigas hasta que vio a Kristoff, al chico que hace poco había conocido.

''Hey Kristoff'' Anna saludo, haciéndole señas para que se acercara

''Hola Anna''

''me da gusto verte'' Anna sonrió ''quería presentarte a mis mejores amigas, Rapunzel, Mérida el es Kristoff ''

''Hola chicas''

'' es un placer conocerte Christopher''

'' es Kristoff'' interrumpió Anna

''upps lo siento'' Rapunzel se ruborizo

'' yo soy merida y para mi es un verdadero honor conocerte'' dijo apretando su mano mas de un segundo, es como si no quisiera soltarla '' y dime... ¿Por qué nunca te había visto, cuanto años tienes, tienes novia?''

''umm.. no'' rio nerviosamente

''Fantástico'' grito emocionada

Anna rodo los ojos ante el raro comportamiento de sus amigas y luego miro al rubio ''Kristoff… veras, me gustaría invitarte a mi fiesta de cumpleaños, es mañana y me encantaría que asistieras'' Anna le entrego la

''¿enserio quieres que valla?'' pregunto sorprendido

'' por supuesto''

'' Deberías sentirte especial, Kristoff'' Dijo Rapunzel ''Anna no invita a cualquiera a su fiesta''

''Um.. Gracias'' Kristoff se sonrojo

''bien'' Anna tomo su bolso y le dio un pequeño beso en la mejilla ''espero que vallas, ahora tengo que ir a clases, te veré luego''

Kristoff sonrojo ante aquella acción, no podía creer que Anna lo haya invitado, no podía dejar de pensar en las palabras de su amiga, Rapunzel _ Anna no invita a cualquiera a su fiesta, _podría significar algo?

Pvo Kristoff

''_y si le gusto a Anna?'' _ pensaba mientras caminaba ''_ como si eso fuera a pasar, que te hace pensar que la chica mas popular de toda preparatoria se fuera a fijar en ti, ella tiene un espectacular novio, hacen linda pareja y además tu solamente eres un simple amigo para ella, solo eso, será mejor no hacerte ilusiones, Kristoff''_

Pvo normal

''Hey'' su amigo Eugene lo alcanzo palmeándole la espalda ''estoy alucinando o Anna te invito a su fiesta'' Kristoff rio

''si, no es genial?''

''es mas que genial, por fin ella sabe que existes, Amigo''

''ya lo creo, Anna es sensacional, Eugene

* * *

Elsa estaba terminado de meter sus cuadernos en su casillero mientras que Hans no para de hablarle de cómo eran las cosas en Irving High School, los chicos y las chicas, Elsa lo escuchaba aunque no con mucha atención, pues esta era primera vez que un chico estaba tanto tiempo con ella, la verdad es que la mayoría de ellos solo le hablaban para pedirle ayuda en alguna materia o en los exámenes

'' tu no hablas mucho ¿no es asi?''

'' bueno… apenas se tu nombre''

''solo intento ser amable, además tu eres toda una preciosura'' Hans le guiño

'' ¿disculpa? Estas coqueteando conmigo'' Elsa se sonrojo

'' tómalo como un cumplido, linda'' Ahora Elsa se sonrojo visiblemente '' bueno, ya llegamos a tu salón'' Hans beso su mejilla '' nos vemos luego''

'' A-Adiós'' Tartamudeo

**Nota**

**Bueno aqui el segundo cap, espero que le haya gustado y me gustaria saber que es lo que piensan y que sugieran ideas para tomarlas en cuenta.**

**Bye!**


	3. Chapter 3

Destinos entrelazados

¿Feliz cumpleaños?

Durante el periodo de almuerzo, Anna y sus amigas habían decidido ir al centro comercial para comprar un vestido a Anna para su fiesta, habían estado más de media hora tratando de buscar el vestido perfecto para la ocasión pero al parecer había tardado más de lo esperado

'' ¿Qué tal este? '' Dijo Anna al salir del vestidor, dándose una vuelta para mostrar cómo le quedaba

''hum… no lo sé, es muy rosa, te hace ver muy aniñada'' Dijo Rapunzel

''¡hay por favor, chicas!'' Anna suspiro ''este es el quinto en probarme''

'' lo se, Anna pero recuerda que debes verte perfecta hoy, pruébate este, estoy segura que este es el indicado'' Merida le entrego un lindo vestido verde

'' ¡urg..! de acuerdo, pero será el ultimo que me pruebo

Anna entro al probador dejando a sus amigas charlando

'' hey, Merida ¿supiste las nuevas?

'' ¿Nuevas? ¿De qué estás hablando, Rapunzel?

'' Hay rumores que dicen que Hans a estado engañando a Anna con una chica rubia que llego a la escuela''

'' ¿enserio? ¿Cómo?''

'' No lo sé, dicen que los han visto juntos en varias ocasiones''

'' ¿y Anna lo sabe?'' Pregunto Merida

'' no lo creo, en ciertas situaciones Anna puede llegar a ser muy despistada''

'' en ese caso tenemos que decírselo''

'' he tratado de hacerlo pero no quiero herirla, además son solo rumores''

'' si… eso espero'' merida Dijo pensante ''me deprimiría saber que el novio de mi mejor amiga la este engañando y lo peor de todo seria no decirle''

Desafortunadamente Anna había escuchado todo desde el vestidor, no podía creer lo que estaba escuchando, Hans, Su novio, el chico con el que ha estado de novia tres meses ¿la ha estaba engañando? Le dolía pensar eso y A pesar de todo ella le había tomado un gran cariño

Anna Pvo

'' _no me sorprende la idea de que Hans me este engañando, la verdad el nunca se tomo nuestro noviazgo enserio o al menos eso pienso yo … pero quizás solo sean rumores y el no este haciendo nada malo, será mejor llamarlo._

Anna tomo su celular, buscando el numero de su novio, dudo unos segundo en llamarlo hasta que se decido

'' _hola?'' _Hans contesto

'' hum.. Hola Hans, soy yo, Anna

'' _¿Anna? Que inesperada llamada ¿a que se debe? La verdad estoy algo ocupado_

''emm yo.. yo llamaba para saber como estabas''

'' _a pues, estoy bien, tengo que colgar… Adiós'' _Anna solo suspiro ante eso

* * *

Pvo normal

En la preparatoria

Elsa estaba sentada en el comedor comiendo su almuerzo mientras estudiaba, Hans iba pasando por ahí y se detuvo en seco cuando la vio, hoy se veía muy linda, había decidido llevar su cabello suelto y sin pensarlo dos veces corrió rápidamente para sentarse a su lado.

'' Hola, Elsa te ves muy linda hoy'' Dijo en un tono coqueto

''Gracias'' dijo sin ponerle atención, ella siguió en sus libros

''¿Qué estas haciendo? ¿Estudiando? Valla… hoy es mi día de suerte'' Elsa volteo a verlo

'' ¿a que te refieres con eso?'' Dijo llamando su atención

'' a pues veras, tengo algunos problemas en algunas materias y me preguntaba si tu podrías ser mi tutora, solo si tu quieres claro''

'' em… yo'' Elsa dudo ' no lo se''

''vamos, Elsa ninguno de mis amigos es tan inteligente como tu como para ayudarme'' Hans sonrió

'' esta bien'' Elsa suspiro '' ¿Cuándo quieres empezar?''

'' que tal hoy por la noche, mis padres no estarán, podremos estudiar tranquilos''

''¿estas seguro?'' Pregunto Elsa

'' Claro…tu solo confía en mi '' Hans beso su mejilla ''nos vemos cuando terminen las clases''

Hans se fue de ahí dejando a una pensativa Elsa, ella estaba acostumbrada que los chicos le hablaran solamente por ayuda pero esta vez había algo en voz de Hans que lo había hecho diferente y era primera vez que ella había aceptado con tanta facilidad. Elsa nunca estuvo interesada en los chicos o al menos nunca hablaba tanto con ellos pero últimamente se sentía muy extraña cuando estaba con Hans, era primera vez que un chico le ponía tanta atención y eso la conmovía.

Las horas habían pasado y Hans le había dicho a su novia que llegaría algo tarde a su fiesta por que tenia asuntos pendiente hacer. Anna estaba terminándose de poner el lindo vestido verde turquesa que merida había elegido para ella, Rapunzel le estaba poniendo un leve maquillaje mientras merida la peinaba.

'' Amiga hoy si que romperás corazones, te ves hermosa''

'' ¿de qué hablas? Invite a pocas personas'' Dijo Anna confundida

''Anna eres popular era obvio que se colarían otras personas'' Dijo Rapunzel

El timbre sonó, los invitados habían llegado y como había dicho Rapunzel mas de la mitad de la preparatoria estaba en su casa. Toda la gente abrazaba y felicitaba a la cumpleañera dándole regalos de todo tipo. Había pasado al menos una hora y Hans no llegaba, Anna lo llamaba pero este no contestaba.

'' Anna'' Kristoff le había gritado

''Kristoff'' Anna corrió a su lado ''me alegro tanto verte'' Anna lo abrazo ''creí que no vendrías''

'' Lo siento me retrase un poco'' Kristoff sonrió devolviendole el abrazo

'' Al menos tu si cumples'' Anna murmuro contra su pecho

En la casa de Hans

Hans había estado desarrollando los ejercicios que Elsa le había explicado anteriormente, mientras lo hacia no dejaba de pensar en Ella en lo inteligente que podría llegar a hacer y en su dulce manera de enseñar, no dejaba de sorprenderlo. Pero el le había mentido

''Elsa'' Hans finalmente murmuro

'' ¿ya terminaste?'' pregunto asombrada

'' si pero eso puede esperar…'' Hans la miro a los ojos, nunca había visto un tono de azul tan profundo como los de ella ''yo te mentí, Elsa yo fingí ser malo en matemáticas''

'' no estoy entendiendo ¿Por qué lo hiciste?'' Dijo confundida

''porque'' Hans se acerco ''porque quería pasar más tiempo contigo''

'' ¿Q-que?'' Elsa tartamudeo

''Escucha, Elsa quiero conocerte mejor


End file.
